1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more specifically, to the discovery of routes used by data transmitted over such networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Availability of low cost computers, high speed networking products, and readily available network connections has helped fuel proliferation of the Internet. This proliferation has caused the Internet to become an essential tool for both the business community and private individuals. Dependence on the Internet arises, in part, because the Internet makes it possible for multitudes of users to access vast amounts of information and perform remote transactions expeditiously and efficiently. Along with the rapid growth of the Internet have come problems caused by malicious individuals or pranksters launching attacks from within the network. As the size of the Internet continues to grow, so does the threat posed by these individuals.
The ever-increasing number of computers, routers and connections making up the Internet increases the number of vulnerability points from which these malicious individuals can launch attacks. These attacks can be focused on the Internet as a whole or on specific devices, such as hosts or computers, connected to the network. In fact, each router, switch, or computer connected to the Internet may be a potential entry point from which a malicious individual can launch an attack while remaining largely undetected. Attacks carried out on the Internet often consist of malicious packets being injected into the network. Malicious packets can be injected directly into the network by a computer, or a device attached to the network, such as a router or switch, which can be compromised and configured to forward malicious packets onto the network.
There remains a need in the art for effective and efficient methods and systems for performing identification and attribution of network attacks.